


Date Night

by Just_Mione



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Married Life, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Mione/pseuds/Just_Mione
Summary: Gohan and Videl have hit a lull in their marriage. Videl thinks a date night might help rekindle the flame.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Date Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or Dragon ball GT**

From the outside, life seemed perfect. They had a beautiful home and good jobs. Their daughter was happy and healthy. They rarely, if ever, fought. Yet, Videl felt something was amiss, somehow the spark had diminished.

The early days of their marriage were passionate but after Pan was born it all changed. They hadn’t had real alone time together in months or longer.

For months, Videl’s days had begun to blend together, her routines were simple and predictable. Wake up, start coffee and breakfast, get Gohan and Pan up and fed. Afterwards, she would get Pan dressed and off to school. Gohan would go to work at the college and Videl would go to the police station to work the front desk. Videl would pick Pan up on her way home from work and start dinner. Gohan would come home and they would eat as a family before he went outside for his daily workout. Videl would get the five year old to bed and do a small workout of her own. Before bed, she would take a shower and they would share a quick good night kiss.

Videl missed their special connection. It was her job to reignite the passion.

Waking up, Videl stretched her arms, getting the stiffness out of her body. _Time to start breakfast._ She kissed her sleeping husband on the forehead and got out of bed. Her daily routine had begun.

Watching her saiyans eat, Videl began to develop a plan. She was off of work on Fridays and Gohan had office hours until five. _Date night, sounds like a good start. I could have Goten or Chichi watch Pan. They love her. They’d watch her for the night. No problem._

Gohan’s cheek kiss pulled her out of her thoughts. “Breakfast was great, as usual.”

A cheek or forehead kiss is all she got these days, “I’m glad you liked it.” Her automatic reply. “Now get to work.” Videl playfully shoved him towards the door.

Gohan pretended to stumble and Pan laughed at her father’s silly antics. “Goodbye!” He called as he headed for the door, grabbing his laptop bag.

“Bye Daddy!” Pan waved her short arm.

Videl still needed to get dressed for work and get Pan ready for the school day. “Finish up while Mommy goes to change and then I can get you off to school.”

Videl pulled up in front of Orange Elementary, the same school she went to as a kid. Reminding Pan to keep her strength in check, she sent her into the brick building. With a final wave, Videl drove off to work.

The workday was nothing out of the ordinary. It was downright slow, so Videl began to make her date night plans. She called Manga Manga, a romantic Italian restaurant, for a reservation. They were fully booked for Friday night but upon giving her maiden name a table magically opened up for her.

Soon enough, three o’clock rolled around and Videl picked up Pan from school.

Pan was climbing into the air car, “Hi Mommy!”

Videl loved being a mother. Pan always put a smile on her face, “How was school?” Videl listened as Pan told her all about the other kids, the crafts they made that day, and gym class, Pan’s favorite.

“...and I think I kicked it too hard. Sorry Mommy.” Pan was describing a soccer game.

“It happens, it’s ok.” Videl reassured her little girl. _It was bound to happen at some point, look at her parents._ The ride home was the perfect time to tell Pan about tomorrow night. “How would you like to go to Uncle Goten’s tomorrow after school?”

“UNCLE GOTEN!” Pan cheered. She loved her uncle, they got into all sorts of adventures. “YES!”

Videl was cooking dinner. The rice was in the cooker and the roast was in the oven. She needed to be quick, Gohan would be home in half an hour. Videl pulled out her cell phone and clicked on Goten’s number.

“Hi Sis!” His friendly voice greeted her.

“Hey Goten. I’m calling to see if you can watch Pan tomorrow night. Gohan and I are going out for dinner and Pan would love to see her favorite uncle.”

Goten hesitated for a second, “um... sure! She’s my favorite niece.”

 _Your only niece._ Videl chuckled, “Thank you, you are a life saver! I’ll pack her with some clothes and something to eat.”

“Ok but I’m sure Mom’ll feed her.” He chuckled.

“Thanks again.” They said their pleasantries and Videl hung up the phone.

That night, Videl drifted off to sleep confident in the plans for the following day.

OoOoOoOo

Gohan gave her a parting kiss on the forehead as he left for work. The date night plan was still a surprise for him. She figured, dinner with his beautiful wife, how could he say no?

Videl got Pan ready for the school day and dropped her off before heading to Satan City Shopping Center. She figured buying a new sexy outfit or two might entice her husband. Videl took a deep breath before entering the mall.

The trip through the mall took longer than she had expected but her mission was successful. Videl had bought a few new outfits for Pan, a new suit for Gohan, and found the perfect date night garments. In the dressing room of a small boutique, Videl couldn’t choose between three different outfits so she bought all of them. The same dilemma posed itself in the dressing room of the lingerie department. If the plan worked, she would have a chance to wear all of the outfits at some point.

Once home from the mall, Videl got a bag together for Pan and put her purchases in the appropriate closets. Except for her date night clothes, those she laid out on the bed to pick one out. She was indecisive and tried the clothes on a few more times before choosing one.

Videl had some time before needing to get Pan from school. In the effort of leaving no time to waste, Videl took a refreshing shower. She took the time to shave her legs and trim the hair around her privates. If all went well, Gohan would appreciate the extra care she spent on herself.

Videl picked Pan up in the air car, drove home, and they flew off to the Son residence together.

“Mommy, will you pick me up later?”

Pan was flying ahead of her, her saiyan genes making flying easy. “Daddy probably will, he’s a faster flyer than I am.”

“Ok!” Pan flew even faster towards their destination and Videl pushed herself to keep up.

Arriving at the Son residence, Chichi had wanted to see how things were going. Videl told her about the lack of alone time and the dinner she had planned. Chichi was understanding and wished her luck.

Videl arrived back home without much time to spare. She dressed in her new outfit. It was a coal grey figure hugging sweater dress that Videl complemented with a pair of black leggings. The semi-sweetheart neckline enhanced her breasts and a chunky belt rested on her hips helping to show off her womanly curves. Grey ankle booties completed her outfit and gave her an extra inch of height.

With one final glance in the bathroom mirror, Videl left to meet her husband before he left work. She took the air car over to the college and walked through the familiar campus to the science building. She rode the elevator to the third floor and walked down the hallway to the left.

Before opening the door to the suite of professor offices, she glanced at her phone, noting the time: 4:55. _Perfect._ Videl swung the door open and was greeted by a male student sitting at the reception desk.

His eyes scanned Videl’s body, “uh Hi! How can I help you?”

Smiling at the young man, “I’m here to see Professor Son.”

“Is he expecting you?” The student was looking down at a clipboard with a schedule on it.

Videl chuckled, “I didn’t realize I had to make an appointment to see my husband.” She hoped he would understand that she was joking.

“Oh I’m sorry. Let me call his office for you.” The student was scrambling to pick up the phone.

“Can’t I just go see him? His office hours are almost over anyways. I was trying to surprise him.” Videl whispered.

The young student nodded and gave her the office number: 305. She didn’t need it but thanked the young man nonetheless. Videl walked down the short hallway and stopped at the door labeled: Professor Gohan Son, Bio mechanical engineering

It was a crack open, and Videl peered inside, Gohan was sitting at the desk reading something. Lifting her fist she knocked softly on the door.

“Come in and take a seat.” Gohan said, not looking up from the reading material.

Suppressing her Ki had worked, he thought she was just a student coming for office hours. She stepped into his little office, “Hi Professor Son.”

The sound of her voice made him drop the papers he was holding.

“Surprise!” Videl smiled walking closer to his chair, “I’ve made dinner reservations at Manga Manga. Pan is with Goten and your mom. The night is ours.”

Gohan took a good look at his wife, his eyes lingering on her plump breasts. “Videl, what is all this for?” His voice was stern.

“Come to dinner.” Videl sighed. She had expected a little resistance but she didn’t expect to have to drag him out for food.

His eyes flicked back to the papers he was reading, “Let me just finish this paper. A student needed help with it.”

They took Videl’s air car to the restaurant and capsulized it before going inside. Due to her borrowed fame, they were given a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. The lighting was low and a candle blazed in the center of their table. Beautiful and romantic.

“This is such a nice restaurant. Don’t you think so Gohan?” Videl said as they sat on the wooden chairs.

“It’s a bit much. What’s going on?” Gohan was tense.

Videl sighed. His reaction was expected. “Nothing bad.” She reassured him. Trying to relax his posture. “It’s just that it’s been a long while since we’ve had any time for just the two of us.”

They paused their conversation as the waitress came over to take their drink orders. Videl ordered a bottle of red wine and requested some appetizers.

“Isn’t that what happens when you have a baby?” Gohan asked taking her hand into his.

Squeezing his hand, “Pan isn’t a baby anymore. She sleeps through the night.”

The wine was brought to the table and glasses were poured for the couple.

“We deserve a date night.” Videl held up her wine glass. “To date night?”

Gohan smiled and held up his wine glass, “To date night.”

The date had its desired effect, Videl felt like they were alone. Dinner was delicious and the waitress was very friendly. Gohan had devoured ten entrées while Videl ate half of her lemon chicken. By the end of dinner, they had finished off two bottles of wine.

Leaving the restaurant, Videl pulled the air car capsule out and Gohan grabbed her hand before she could throw it.

Gohan pulled his wife against his body, “No, I’m flying us home.” His voice took on a husky tone.

 _The plan is working well._ Videl thought as he practically dragged her to the side of the building.

They landed in the front yard almost instantaneously, the speed of the flight made Videl’s head spin. She was still in Gohan’s arms when he pushed open the front door. Videl was placed down on the bench in the entryway.

“Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes?” Videl took off her boots.

Walking away, Videl felt his eyes follow her up the stairs.

Videl was in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror when she heard Gohan enter the bedroom. Standing in the tiny black lace outfit, she was as nervous as a bride on her wedding night. The lingerie fit like a fighting gi, except for the fact that it was skintight and made of lace. Pulling the tags off and tossing them in the trash, Videl took a deep breath. _Why am I so nervous? It’s not like we have never done this._

Stepping out of the en-suite bathroom, Videl watched her husband’s eyes widen at the sight of her. “Like what you see?” She made her hips sway from side to side.

“Love it.” Gohan crossed the room in an instant. Videl could see his arousal straining against his work pants.

Gohan pulled her body against his. Hungrily, he put his lips on hers. The fire was reignited between them. Videl could feel his erection against her body.

Lips locked, neither wanting to stop for air or a break, they moved as one to the edge of the bed. Videl’s hands started to undo the buttons on his shirt as one of his hands found her left breast. The feel of his touch was heavenly. Gohan’s skilled fingers teased at her nipple making her moan his name.

Videl discarded his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest and abs down to the deep V that disappeared into his pants. With practiced skill she unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants.

Gohan broke the kiss and grabbed her hand before she could feel his manhood. “Very naughty, Videl.” Gohan had taken both of her hands in his and Videl felt herself being placed down on the soft mattress.

The tiny lace outfit didn’t last long as Gohan tore it from her body and kneeled next to his naked wife. Kissing her on the lips, he let go of her hands.

Videl felt him kissing and sucking at the skin of her breasts. He made a swirling motion with his tongue, pulling her nipple into his mouth. He knew just how hard to nibble on her delicate flesh before popping it back out to the cool air and doing the same to the other side.

The sensations were like fireworks. Her whole body was tingling. Videl moaned his name as her body readied itself for him.

She pushed his boxers down and took his arousal into her hands, using long tight strokes Videl moved her hands along his thick shaft. With her thumb, she made little circle motions on the soft head of his penis.

Gohan stopped playing with her perky nipples and groaned. He moved his hand to her slit and lightly touched her wet folds. Running a finger around her opening, he stopped at her clitoris and rubbed his thumb over the area.

It was like giving food to a starving man, “OH GOHAN! YES!” Videl cried out gripping the bed sheets. He knew just how to touch her body.

Gohan’s lips were on hers and his hand was still pleasuring her. He repositioned himself at her opening. Breaking the kiss, he whispered, “Ready?”

The anticipation was killing her, “Yes.” Videl was breathless. She felt his hands move to either side of her body. He was bracing himself. It has been so long that it almost hurt as Gohan filled her completely, her body stretched to allow his girth.

Videl wrapped her legs around his hips and Gohan thrust his hard dick in and out of her body. Each thrust eliciting a little moan. Her breathing became ragged as Gohan brought her closer to her climax. “Keep going, I’m going to...” She was panting.

Gohan thrust into her body faster, “I know.” He paused his motions as she orgasmed.

“OOOOHHHH!” Videl screamed. The fire was still raging in her. She thrust her hips against Gohan’s and they moved in unison, once again.

Gohan was thrusting into her harder and faster as she rested her legs on his shoulders. She was close to another orgasm when he paused.

“Keep going.” Videl gasped, bucking her hips.

He stayed still, looking into her eyes, he said, “I’m about to cum.” It was a warning.

Her only response was to move harder against his hips. Gohan responded to her actions and brought them closer to bliss. With a guttural scream, they climaxed together. Heat flared through Videl’s body and she went limp on the bed as Gohan came inside of her.

Videl felt him slide out of her body and lie down next to her. “I love you.” He muttered wrapping his arms around her.

She rested her head against his chest, “I love you too.” Videl kissed his bicep. “Date night was just what I needed.”

Gohan’s chest vibrated as he chuckled, “Was?” He began to kiss her neck, “Who said was?”

Her neck was one of her weaknesses. “Go... han...” Videl panted. Her body began to respond to his touch, once again.

“Yes...” Gohan practically purred in her ear.

Regaining some sense of reality and responsibility, Videl said. “Pan. We need to pick her up.”

One of his hands was massaging her breast, “She’s fine. I only care about you right now.” He whispered between soft neck kisses.

She could feel round two beginning as his hand moved to her front. His fingers began caressing her folds. Videl let out a soft moan, “Wait.”

Gohan paused what he was doing, “What?” He asked softly.

“Call. Ask if she can stay the night.” She groaned, his hands were working their magic.

Gohan slipped out of the bed and retrieved his cell phone. After a very quick conversation with his mother he was back in the bed caressing her. “Now where were we?”

It was the best night in a longtime for the two of them. Each time they connected it was like adding fuel to the fire as opposed to it being extinguished.

The sun was just barely rising when they parted for the final time. They were both out of breath and Videl was sore and tired. Gohan covered her with a blanket and settled in next to his wife.

“I think we need date night every week.” Gohan whispered wrapping his arms around her.

“Oh definitely.” Videl snuggled up to his chest before falling asleep.

From then on date night was made a priority in their weekly routine.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on FFnet. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
